Clandestine Ops: Operation Puppeteer
by paomayo
Summary: A puppet master and his Automaton were sent into World War II in pursuit of a unknown entity with stolen Machinarts. With the help of two OSS agents, they will uncover the German's plan to turn the tide of the war and to return balance between worlds.
_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

 **(Near Stuttgart - March 20, 1945, 2010 hrs.)**

Near an isolated base, elements of the Waffen S.S. were responding to an emergency call from the commanders inside. In one of the half-tracks, the men were ready to fend off the intruders as some were wondering what they are going to face.

 _"This is Commander Welker, we have an emergency situation!"_ The commanders radioed. _"Requesting assistance!"_

 _"We're on our way, stand by."_ The officer in the half-track responded.

The convoy arrived as some of the remaining defenders were waiting for their help.

 _"Thank you for coming on short notice, Plaumann."_ Welker greeted.

 _"No need, just here to sort your problem."_

 _"We have two Japanese teenagers rampaging the base. My men tried to fend them off but they..._

 _"Wait a minute...Japanese teenagers?"_ Plaumann wondered due to Welker's statement. _"I thought we were allies. What's going on?"_

 _"If that's the case, they might be rogues. I'll inform them about this."_

Loud noises were made as the response force armed their weapons.

 _"Here they come!"_ One of the soldiers barked.

 _"We'll teach them about messing with the Fatherland."_ Plaumann armed his MP40 and everyone pointed at the opening, which is almost surrounded by flames.

Ahead of the flames, two figures appeared. One, a boy, was wearing a harness and clothing from England's recent times while the other, a girl, was wearing a black kimono. They began attacking the Germans.

 _"Open fire!"_

The duo, despite being outgunned and outnumbered, began beating the Germans, dodging bullets, grenades, and anything the latter can throw at them. The boy even got hold of a C96 and started shooting.

 _"Fire!"_ A machine gunner from a half-track fired the MG42.

The boy pointed the gun at the gunner and killed him with a few shots.

 _"Don't stay still for too lonng!"_ Welker ordered. _"They'll decimate us!"_

With a few Germans left, some decided to retreat. Plaumann and Welker were shocked.

 _"I can't believe it!"_ Plaumann uttered. _"We're beaten by two teenage kids?!"_

The girl then kicked Welker in the head, knocking him out. She then turned her attention to Plaumann and she began to hold his clothes with enough strength to lift him up.

 _"Tell Raishin and Yaya where are the circuits or Yaya will beat you up real good!"_ The girl demanded.

 _"What she said."_ The boy followed. _"Where are the stolen circuits?"_

Plaumann was frozen in fear.

 **(Paris - March 21, 1945, 0834 hrs.)**

William Holt from the Allied Office of Strategic Services was having some breakfast at a cafe near the Eiffel Tower. He was having a break ever since his only operations after the Ardennes were finished. On his table were croissants and coffee.

"I feel that you Americans are ready for Germany, am I right Monsieur?" A passing waiter commented.

"Feels like." Holt replied. "It won't be long before Germany is torn from both sides, Russians and us."

"I see. I'll better go to the other tables. Mind if you want something?"

"A cup of un café noir. I have someone coming here."

"Merci."

The waiter left and he continued eating. Then, John Berg, another OSS agent, arrived with an envelope

"There you are, as expected." Berg greeted him.

"Hey." They two shook hands. "How are things back at the base?"

"Doing some paperwork and meetings. I even brought you this envelope for you to see."

"There is coffee for you to drink."

"Thank you, Holt."

The waiter arrived with the un café noir.

"Here you go, one cup of un café noir. Enjoy."

"Merci." Berg thanked her in French before drinking.

"Anyway, we are getting ready to cross Germany but before that, the envelope."

"I'll check it out."

Holt hid the envelope before continuing their conversation.

"I feel that we have another job to do." Holt said.

"Yup. We have some food here so let's just enjoy it for a while."

They continued chatting on the table. After a while, he went to a location where he can read the contents of the envelope. Opening it, he found a folder with the OSS seal and an 'EYES ONLY' mark. He proceeded to read reports of an unknown attack near Stuttgart.

"Weird. I didn't hear of an attack."

He then read a letter requesting him to head for the office at 1400 hrs.

 **(Office of Strategic Services, temporary Paris branch - 1357 hrs.)**

Holt and Berg arrived at the office to receive orders. Colonel Richard Balton was there to see the two.

"Glad you made it, you two." He greeted.

"Sir." The two replied.

"Gentlemen, we have some weird things to sort out. Follow me."

They head for the briefing room wher maps and documents were found.

"I don't know about this but yesterday, an attack from an unknown actor took place near Stuttgart, right here." Balton explained. "Also, this morning, we just found information of numerous bases built by the Jerries as part of the Wunderwaffe. The documents are still being checked so we might get something useful from those."

"I also wondered about the same thing." Holt replied. "If an attack comes from an unknown party, chances are that a rebellion is taking place."

"That's one possibility. But, we need you two to confirm it on the ground."

"Sir, we'll be ready for the operation." Berg said. "Give us the word."

"Alright. In order for the invasion of Germany to be successful, we need you to infiltrate the bases being marked on the map, specifically at the west where we'll be fighting. There is a base near the towns of Villingen and Schwenningen, reportedly making a type of weapon called an 'Automaton'. I believe they might use it to defend as well as attack so steal any info about it and sabotage production."

"Affiirmative." The two soldiers replied.

"Good. We're counting on you."

The two soldiers saluted before leaving.

 **(Near Villingen and Schwenningen - 2356 hrs.)**

Dropping from a C-47, the duo floated down near the perimeter of the base. A help of a binocular allows the duo to see what's up ahead from afar.

"There are those Krauts with the trucks." Berg commented. "Probably delivery or supplies."

"Gladly, and over there are a few towers. We could get past them without making a noise." Holt replied.

"You're sure about this, Holt?"

"Yeah, just like Saint-Nazaire. Only this time, we surprise them with little time to react."

The two then went down and proceeded to head for a sewage system. Once there, they went through the covered discharge pipe before navigating the path.

"I feel like heading for a shower right now." Berg commented.

"Been through this before?" Holt asked.

"Yep, except the one I went through has a living quarters."

After reaching a ladder, the two climbed up and opened a sewer hole, which is directly underneath a German truck.

"Not this one. Let's find another."

The sewer hole was closed before heading for another one a few minutes later. Luckily, it was in an empty part of a motorpool and the two went up quietly.

"Let's go."

The two silently made their way inside the complex. Hiding under crates, trucks and other things big enough to cover them from the spotlights, they head for a door to the bunker. Berg opened it, allowing him and Holt to enter. They closed the door shortly after.

"Well, that was close." Holt commented.

"Tell me about it." Berg replied. "Next thing we are at, we're in a good place full of Germans."

A German officer popped out from a nearby door before seeing the two Americans in front of him. Both of them were surprised before the Americans decided to tie him up in his room.

"Stay there." Berg said to the captive officer.

"Let's get moving. I think he wouldn't be tied up for long." Holt ordered.

The two then continued their journey through the maze of hallways and rooms. Eventually, they found some German soldiers on patrol. They hid just in time allowing the patrolmen to move as usual.

"Whew." They sighed.

Moving along, they found a room which caught Holt's attention.

"Berg, over there." He said.

The two then entered the room and found blueprints for a prototype Automaton for demonstration to the Third Reich.

"There are the files. So that's what they're up to." Berg commented. "Probably to replace the losses they sustained."

"Yeah. Let's get every last one and find out if this place is a factory of some kind." Holt replied. "I don't want to see that deployed just like the bomb Von Schrader made back in the Ardennes."

They got hold of the documents and the blueprints as they left to find any production lines. As they went, explosions can be felt.

"What the hell...did command ordered artillery strikes already?!"

"Don't know! Whatever it is, it's definetly not ours!"

An alarm system was activated as the Germans scrambled to defend the base. A few of them found the OSS agents.

 _"Americans!"_

"There!" Berg observed. "Take cover and fire back!"

The Germans opened fire as they tried to kill them.

"Grenade out!" Holt threw the grenade towards the guards.

 _"Grenade!"_ They ran only to lose some of their men in the explosions.

"Let's push 'em back!" Holt shouted as they arm their Thompsons.

They fired at the surviving German forces and moved ahead moments after. Outside, the Germans are fighting the same duo from Stuttgart as they tried to fend them off.

 _"Keep them away from the facility!"_ One German barked.

They were slowly beaten in a futile resistance. Even with the help of a few half-tracks and Panzer IVs, they are no match for the girl's strength. She lifted the turrets and slammed them to the bodies of the tanks. Inside, the OSS agents found a few contraptions that looked like the armour of medeval knights.

"There the are!" Berg observed "Just like what the blueprints showed."

"You're right. There are some Krauts as well." Holt replied.

They opened fire at the defending Germans and took cover while reloading.

"Gonna reload! Watch our backs!" Holt began reloading while Berg continued shooting and he ducked moments after.

"Your turn." Berg followed and Holt did the same thing.

They decided to move downstairs to finish off the Germans. Hiding behind the Automatons, they fired their guns and the Germans were being pushed back. A throw of the grenade sealed their fate.

"That's all of them." Holt declared. "Berg, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Berg replied. "Now, we must take a look."

"Gotcha."

They began inspecting the Automatons with curiosity. Under close examination, the blueprints were utilized to confirm if they have anything dangerous.

"Guess that sums things up." Holt deduced their findings. "Without enough manpower, they decided to build these instead."

"That means they would probably mass-producing them in due time, if they have some intact facilities." Berg followed.

"A'ight, let's put Comp B and make sure they are not utilized."

They began to take out the Comp B charges in preparation for the destruction of the facility. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard.

"Ya hear that?" Berg asked. "Someone's here."

The two then armed their Thompsons and took cover to ambush any German on sight. They then saw a girl and a boy walking around the area.

"So they must be creating those Automatons here." The boy said. "How many of these are they gonna make with the help of the circuits?"

"I don't know, but they are not as good as Yaya." The girl responded.

"Wait here until I can find any. Just be on guard.

The girl nodded in reply before the boy left for downstairs.

"Stolen circuits?" Holt wondered.

"What are the Germans doing?" Berg did the same.

Then, shouting can be heard from outside.

 _"They must have entered the room! Find 'em!"_ A German officer ordered and the soldiers arrived to stop the intruders. Then, the OSS agents opened fire, killing the party.

"What the..." The boy wondered as the girl began to set her sights on the agents.

"How dare you..."

"Yaya, stop!"

"Huh?"

"Cease fire, Holt!" Berg persuaded and Holt nodded.

The boy went up to meet with Yaya and the agents.

"I wonder what brought you hear to this facility." Holt asked.

"Well, we arrived here to stop a certain someone from using the circuits for nefarious purposes." The bo explained. "I can't tell you much more about it."

"Okay, then." Berg responded. "How about your names?"

"I'm Raishin Akabane, the Wiseman." He introduced herself.

"And I'm his Automaton, Yaya." The girl followed.

"If you are Japanese, why are you raiding a German facility at a time like this? Are you two spies?"

"Well, yes, but that's before."

"What do you mean?"

"I only wanted to avenge the death of my family because..."

"Because of what?" Holt asked.

"Let's just discuss that later." Raishin decided.

"Alright. But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Yaya asked.

"Have you saw your country at war against the free world?"

"What did you mean?"

"You see, we have a couple of military fanatics running Japan and we are beating them really hard."

"That's impossible! Japan wouldn't do that!"

"What?" The two agents were surprised.

"If that's the case, which world are you from?" Berg asked.

Suddenly, two German soldiers with their StG-44s aimed their weapons.

"Take cover!" Holt shouted as the Germans opened fire.

"What should we do now?!" Raishin asked.

"We're blowing this place up! That would hide those Automatons from future use!"

"Alright! Yaya, take care of the soldiers!"

"On it!"

Yaya dashed towards the Germans as they tried to fire but she beat them up. At the same time, the OSS agents placed Comp B charges and they armed them with with timed fuses.

"Let's go, we'll take a car to the front lines!"

"Good idea, but what is a car?" Raishin responded.

"You'll see!" Berg answered.

After reaching the motorpool, they drove away from the site as the base began exploding from the inside.

 **(Office of Strategic Services, temporary Paris branch - March 22, 1945, 1738 hrs.)**

The group arrived in the headquarters to share the information to Colonel Balton. On the way to the office, they stayed calm.

"Remember, since you are not fighting for the Japs on the other side, we'll explain everything quietly so as to not make a big situation." Holt quietly said. "Trust us, you'll be fine."

"Okay, Yaya will be quiet."

"Good girl."

Yaya smiled as they head for the office.

"Good to made it back in one piece." Balton greeted.

"We have something to share to you, sir." Berg replied. "There are some things you might be surprised."

"Let me hear you explain."

For a while, the team explained everything from the Automatons that were destroyed hours earlier to the origins of Raishin and Yaya. Balton was surprised by the information he received.

"I see. So Akabane and Yaya didn't work for the Japanese on this world and are from another where magic and technology exists. I'm surprised."

"As well, Yaya works great even under the sheets." The girl continued which caught the ire of Raishin.

"Yaya, why would you say that?" Raishin asked angrily.

"C'mon, Raishin..."

"Shut up for once! We need to behave here, understand?"

"Alright, Raishin. Yaya will behave."

"Anyway, do we have other things to cover?"

"We'll inform you of any activity so for now, get some rest. We have a lot of raids to make."

"Yes sir."

The team left the office. On the way out, Berg began wondering about Yaya's behavior.

"So you are flirting with Raishin, am I correct?" Berg asked. "Isn't it bad to do so?"

"Sorry about it, Lieutenant Berg." Raishin replied while Yaya hugged him. "She couldn't let go of me."

"I hope she would be acting decent for a while." Holt said. "I couldn't just stand it while Yaya has her way."

"Let's hope so."

"Raishin, where do we go?" Yaya asked. "Yaya wants to go somewhere fun!"

"Let's get some rest. I'm tired."

"Yaya, just calm down for now." Berg persuaded. "After what happened back in Germany, we still need to gain the upper hand if we want to make sure those Automatons aren't operational."

"But I want to see what's new here!"

Holt was wondering about the situation they are right now while heading to the center of Paris.

"Looks like we have some work to do."

 _A/N: Had a lot of ideas ever since watching the anime. The story will go on and it will have some links to_ The OSS in Another World _._

 _See ya._


End file.
